guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talon Silverwing
Talon Silverwing, NPC Talon Silverwing is an Angchu Tengu who hails from Aerie. During the Tengu Wars, he was bested by Headmaster Zhan, who was a general at that time. Zhan, always a shrewd judge of character, saw something in his defeated opponent and spared his life. Since then, Talon has sworn to protect and serve Zhan. Currently, he serves in the capacity of instructor for Shing Jea Monastery. Quests Given *Talon's Duel *Track Down Weng Gha Quests Involved In *Locate Talon Silverwing *Disruption *Warning the Tengu *Looking For Trouble Location *Shing Jea Island **Jaya Bluffs (only during quest Looking For Trouble) **Kinya Province (only during quest Warning the Tengu) **Monastery Overlook (only during quest Disruption) **Sunqua Vale *Kaineng City **Divine Path Dialogue In Sunqua Vale, if your character is a Warrior: :"Greetings, human. I am Talon Silverwing of the Tengu, I will train you in the art of combat. Someday, if you work very hard, you might become as great of a Warrior as my good friend, Headmaster Zhan." In Sunqua Vale, if your character is not a Warrior: :"A human, eh? Hmph. I am Talon Silverwing of the Tengu. I provide combat training to students who aspire to become great Warriors."'' In Sunqua Vale, if your character is not of Factions (the only other instructors which make a campaign distinction are Professor Gai and Sister Tai): :"I am afraid I cannot help you. You are not a student here. And do not bother trying to become one... the honor is reserved for Canthans." In Kinya Province (during Warning the Tengu): :"You show great courage for a human." Jaya Bluffs (during Looking For Trouble): :"No time for talking, human." When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"Your name will live forever in the songs of the Tengu." Talon Silverwing, Fighter Henchman Origin: Shing Jea Island Profession: Warrior Armament: Sword and shield Talon Silverwing is a Canthan henchman available for hire from Zen Daijun onwards at intervals until the Jade Sea areas. Location *Shing Jea Island **Zen Daijun *Kaineng City (all towns and outposts except Imperial Sanctum, Raisu Palace, and Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter)) *Jade Sea (all towns and outposts) *Far Shiverpeaks (all towns and outposts) Skills used Level 16 * * * * Level 20 * * * * * * * * Eye of the North * * * * * * * * Evaluation Dialogue Factions On Shing Jea Island: :"Together we will stand against these twisted creatures, we must prevail. What did you need from me?" In Kaineng City: :"There is little love for those of my kind in this place, yet I am here to help save them all. To those who matter, actions speak louder than words and my actions shall echo across this city for eternity until all recognize the honor of the Tengu race. :What did you need?" In the Jade Sea: :"I gave my word to accompany you on this task. I will do whatever is necessary to cure this land of what ails it. :What did you need from me?" Eye of the North In the Central Transfer Chamber: :"I cannot bear these underground passages, so dank and stale. The wind does not move. How can anything that lives down here be civilized?" In the Charr Homelands: :"Humans believe they are the only intelligent race. They are wrong. I wish I could teach them to open their eyes, but as the saying goes, "There are those who can awaken, and those who are doomed to sleep.""'' In the Far Shiverpeaks: :"My people tell tales of the day when we will be free, when our lands will be revealed by a heavenly star and rise. When that day comes, human, only then will our races live in peace." In the Tarnished Coast: :"Hail, friend. Do you need assistance? My sword is faster than the zephyr wind of my people. I am here to help." Quotes Factions While idle on Shing Jea Island: *''"During the war I killed many Canthan warriors, and saw many of my own people cut down. That was all on the field of battle but this plague is something entirely different. Whoever is responsible must be made to pay for their crimes."'' *''"I hope that Aerie is safe."'' Idle in Kaineng City: *''"I despise wasted opportunity. We should get going."'' *''"I miss the lush green lands of Shing Jea Island."'' *''"We attract attention standing around here so long."'' Idle in the Jade Sea: *''"Shiro threatens the lives of all Canthans. He must be stopped."'' *''"The only way to stop Shiro is to sow more destruction. How ironic."'' *''"Why do you stare, human? Have you not seen a Tengu before?"'' Battle quotes: *''"Death from above!"'' *''"Fighting you is my duty. Killing you is my honor."'' *''"For the Aerie!"'' *''"I may grant you a quick death."'' *''"Taste my steel, or perhaps my claws!"'' *''"You can do better than that!"'' *''"You can't defeat a Tengu that easily!"'' *''"You'll have to try harder!"'' *''"You've ruffled my feathers!"'' *''"Your death will be swift."'' *''"Your heart may still beat, fiend, but that will soon be remedied."'' Eye of the North Idle quotes: *''"Don't bother me. I'm contemplating victory."'' *''"We should move. Idle wings attract evil claws."'' Battle quotes: *''"Beak, meet face."'' *''"Claw, meet flesh."'' *''"Die with dignity already!"'' *''"Ever see a Tengu that could take a bite out of you?"'' *''"How do you want to die? Slowly or painfully?"'' *''"Let the Tengu soar, like they've never soared before..."'' *''"Out of my way, humans. There's killing to be done!"'' *''"Razor talons and silver wings."'' *''"Talon is my name. Shredding is my game."'' *''"That's the last egg you'll ever lay."'' *''"The vultures will enjoy what's left of you."'' *''"There's a bull's-eye sic] on your head."'' *''"This ends now!"'' *''"You just made your last mistake, fool."'' Notes *He does not spread or contract disease to or from humans, nor the Sensali. (Note: He does seem to in Eye of the North, this may be a bug.) *Edge of Extinction does not affect him if humans die. *The skill Silverwing Slash was likely named after this character. *He makes the Tengu sound (a grunt or warble) quite frequently. However, in Eye of The North, he does not seem to do this. *Unlike other henchmen, he does not join in when the dance emote is used. This is likely because the Tengu models do not have such animations. Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Henchmen (Eye of the North) Category:Mission NPCs (Factions) Category:Profession trainers (Factions) Category:Quest givers (Factions) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Divine Path Category:Raisu Palace (mission) Category:Sunqua Vale Category:Angchu